How They Met
by Mrs Trunks Brief
Summary: Trunks and his wife are asked by their child about how they met... You could say that this short one shot is sure to sweep you off of your feet! ;)


**AN: I thought I'd start out with a one shot whist I'm working on my other stories. I'm drawing a blank at the moment for my Gohan fic, so it's on hold. I plan on finishing it... It's on my bucket list lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I will own DBZ when pigs fly... (someone go rocket a pig into the air quick!) Jk... Even then I won't own DBZ, but thanks to those of you who shot pigs into the air for me though.**

* * *

"Mom!" a little girl exclaimed, tugging on her mother's pants. Her light blue eyes were shining with a question.

Victoria stopped her conversation with her husband, and they both looked down at their beautiful little girl. "What is it, Cara?" She asked her little one, smoothing down her little girl's light brown hair.

"How did you and daddy meet?" Cara asked, darting to her father's side, levitating her way until he took the hint to hold her.

Trunks and Victoria shared a look, both of their faces lighting up in a blush. Victoria let out a giggle as they both plopped down onto the love seat.

"Well, Cara, your mom was an odd girl..." Trunks started, immediately getting a jab to the side by his wife, who only giggled a little more. Cara decided to join in this time, her giggles cute and squeaky. That prompted Victoria to tickle her little one, this time Cara's laughter ringing out.

"Well, I was, but at this time, your father just happened to be doing some cleaning..." Victoria admitted, leaning back in her seat.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Trunks' mind was going in circles, overflowing with the responsibility of running his family's company and the thoughts of the fun that he could be having with Goten. At the moment, he was only wandering around aimlessly, not paying attention to anything or anyone. So preoccupied in fact, that he didn't see the cleaning lady walking down the hall, her view obscured by her cleaning equipment and the stack of glass cups that belonged in the break room, coming at him.

His last thought was of pizza, when he smacked into the woman, a scream of surprise making its way out of her as everything came tumbling to the ground. Glass shattered everywhere, bouncing off the walls, and even a few shards off of the ceiling. Just before she could fall, Trunks came to and caught her in one swift motion. He got a good look at her: her eyes were shut tightly, horror etched into her features, and her long brown hair was falling loosely out of its ponytail. Her body was tense against his.

He made sure she could stand upright before letting her go. As soon as he did, his words came tumbling out of his mouth. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you, but I should have! I was thinking about things..." He took a deep breath, noticing that she now had her blue eyes open, worry on her face. There was also puzzlement in them. He started to let his mind wander again, his words slowing down, almost having a wishful tone in them. "I could be eating pizza with Goten, whilst watching My Little Pony... With an ice cold sweet tea soothing my throat..."

The maid started giggling, covering her mouth. He was Trunks Briefs, the man that every girl working at Capsule Corp. wanted and had a crush on. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't apart of that population. It was the way that he was spacing out, listing the things that he wished that he was doing, instead of the boring work that came with the company. He was looking really cute. The way that he had knocked into her? That was cute... That's when she remembered that he had caught her. Her giggles stopped, and her face burned brighter. That was something else.

They both seemed to have remembered the mess at the same time, because they both snapped out of their own minds at the same moment, both reaching for the broom. Their hands brushed as they did so, their eyes meeting BRIEFly *****. Trunks studied her wide eyes as she tried to grab the handle. He wouldn't let her.

"Allow me." Trunks offered, giving her his award winning smile.

Her heart skipped a beat. "N-no! I should. I-i-it's my-"

"I insist. I don't care if it is your job. I'm the one at fault, so I should be the one ti clean it up." Trunks said and grabbed the handle firmly, taking it from her. He paused again, pushing a strand of his lavender hair out of his face, his vivid blue eyes glancing down at her breasts. He instantly brought his eyes to look back into hers. "Victoria. Nice name."

Victoria let out a breath. So he hadn't been staring at her chest... That both relieved her and disappointed her. Ya know, the works of a girl and her boobs. She stood tensely, watching as he swept up all of the glass. All of a sudden, she felt like vomiting. This was embarrassing... Victoria certainly didn't want this to be their first encounter with each other. She could feel it coming up, but she was immobilized. All of a sudden, it came out.

"Oh no!" She yelped, Trunks turning his full attention onto her. Worry graced his face as she looked like she wasn't feeling to good. "Don't sweep me off my feet!"

Silence ensued after, with them only looking at each other. It were as if life had paused, with only their breathing to be heard.

 _"Oh no! Why did you have to go and do that, Victoria! That was lame!"_ She thought to herself, feeling very self conscious. _"That was lame! Look at him! he's judging you! He wants to run away from you! You stupid twat! You just ruined everything!"_

All of a sudden, Trunks burst out in laughter. he doubled over, his laughter wracking his body.

 _"You need to go jump out of a window, Victoria... way to go! He thinks you are a huge joke."_ She mentally slapped herself.

As suddenly as it started, he stopped laughing, only giggles escaping his lips. He looked at her with amusement in his eyes. There was also a hint of something else, but she couldn't pinpoint it.

"Please date me." Was all he said.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"... and that's how I fell in love with your mother." Trunks finished, leaning over to kiss Victoria.

Cara giggled, really liking the joke, it seemed. "I'm gonna share this with my friends... This will totally beat how Goten and Valise met. Molly will be jealous because you guys are cooler!" She jumped off of Trunks' lap and flew away, off to tell the story.

"So that's why she wanted this..." Trunks sighed.

"She used us." Victoria mumbled, scooting closer to her husband, who slipped his arms around her. He snuggled her neck.

"She did." He mumbled against her neck. He let out a laugh.

She pulled back, giving him a quizzical look. "What?"

"Oh no!" He shouted, his eyes and face lighting up.

Giving him a warning look, she replied, "Don't." Which prompted Trunks to slide to the edge of the couch.

"Don't sweep me off my feet!" He flew away after the last word, leaving her to fly off after him playfully, yelling what she was going to do to him when she caught him. (wink wink, nudge nudge)

* * *

 *** Did you see what I did there? I'm a hoot and a half! XD**

 **AN: Well, I did use Victoria. She should be who I use if I ever do a one shot with Trunks and an OC. Just consider this an AU.  
How did you like it? Was it funny? I'd like to say so! Leave a review telling me what you thought! And please, if you see an error in my spelling and/or grammar, point it out to me so that I can fix it. Give me some advice.  
Until next time!**


End file.
